


WInter Festivals

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, winter festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Axel and Roxas go to the Annual Twilight Town Winter Festival
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	WInter Festivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctislucent (Baekhanded)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/gifts).



Axel and Roxas go to the Winter Festival

Roxas bounced on the balls of his feet as Axel wrapped a scarf around his neck. He looked out the window hoping to get a glance at downtown Twilight Town where the annual Winter Festival was being held. 

Since he had heard about the festival and had pestered everyone as to what it was and why it was happening, he was thrilled to go. Despite his lack of knowledge of most human things, Roxas was eager to learn and he enjoyed the Halloween festival and had a feeling he’d enjoy this one as well. 

“You’re like a puppy,” Axel teased as he pulled on his boots and fixed his shirts. 

Roxas turned to Axel and raised an eyebrow, “What does that mean?” he asked with a confused laugh. 

“Just that you’re eager is all. Puppies wait for their owners at the door when they’re promised a walk. It’s cute. You have your gloves?” Axel asked. 

Rolling his eyes, Roxas pulled out the bundled gloves out of his pocket before shoving them back into his pocket. 

Once they were both ready and made sure they had everything they needed, Roxas took Axel’s hand and they headed out of their apartment. 

They chatted about the festival, Roxas having about twenty questions at any moment about what to expect when they arrived. Axel answered each of his questions with as much as he could. 

When they arrived in downtown Twilight Town, Roxas stopped in his tracks, his next question stopping abruptly. 

Booths and vendors filled the streets with bright colored lights. Blue and white lights hung between the buildings, some of the lights had been replaced with snowflake shaped light bulbs. 

Chatter and laughter filled the air as children and adults alike gathered around booths some that held games that allowed them to win stuffed animals and goodies and handmade goods. Parents stood a few feet from their children, styrofoam cups filled with hot chocolate and coffee. 

In the middle of the square, was a giant pine tree that was decorated with Christmas ornaments, made by the elementary school kids. Every year the kids would decorate the tree and at the end of the festival, they’d light up the tree to officially start the holiday season. 

“Wow,” Roxas breathed out, his eyes wide as he took everything in. 

Axel just looked down at him with a soft smile, “Where do you wanna start?” he asked. 

Roxas’ face lit up when he saw a booth that was selling candles, “I still need to get something for my secret santa and if I remember correctly, Kairi mentioned wanting more candles.” he took Axel’s hand and dragged him off to find a booth with candles. 

The duo made their way around the festival, stopping at booths that piqued their interest. They met up with Xion, Namine, Olette, Hayner and Pence for lunch, heading to the bistro to hide away the cold and give their feet a moment to rest. 

He showed them what he had gotten, a couple candles for Kairi, one was strawberries and cream and the other raspberries and vanilla. He also showed them the scarf he picked up for Sora and the hat for Riku which Axel had to convince him to buy. 

When their food arrived, they ate and talked about their Christmas plans. Namine and Xion were heading off to Radiant Garden to celebrate with Ansem the Wise and the rest of the scientists and apprentices. 

Olette, Pence and Hayner were all staying in Twilight Town but would be visiting with their respective families. 

“What about you two?” Namine asked, gesturing to Axel and Roxas. 

Roxas looked up at Axel, what were their plans for Christmas? He knew they’d be seeing Sora, Riku and Kairi, but he wasn’t sure whether that meant they were going to Destiny Islands or if their friends were coming here to Twilight. 

“Riku, Kairi and Sora are coming to visit. We’re going to Destiny Islands for New Years though.” Axel explained, tearing up the paper wrapper from his straw. 

“Oh that sounds like so much fun! I bet it’d be nice to get away from the cold for a few days!” Olette clapped her hands together. 

They continued to talk after their plates were finished and the bill had been brought to them. Eventually they got up to pay and headed back to the festival. 

Roxas managed to buy himself a few things like a scarf that was the same color green as Axel’s eyes and bought a painted, wooden frame ornament shaped like a heart and asked the vendor to engrave ‘Axel and Roxas’ first Christmas’. 

“For the tree?” Axel asked, peering over Roxas shoulder as he examined the ornament. Roxas ran his thumb over the engraving and let out a happy noise before wrapping it up and placing it back into the bag so it didn’t get lost. 

“Yeah, for the tree. Just thought it’d be nice to commemorate our first Christmas together.” Roxas shrugged as he turned to Axel. 

“Cute,” Axel mused, kissing Roxas’ forehead. “C’mon, I think I saw a hot chocolate bar over there.” he took Roxas’ hand and led him off to where the hot chocolate bar was located. 

As the night started to grow colder and darker, Axel and Roxas found a place to sit and eat the pretzels. The other festival goers were also slowing down, finding a place to sit. 

A silence fell over the festival as music started to play, a jolly rendition of sleigh bells and the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the square slowly lit up from bottom to top, the star on the top shining the brightest. 

Roxas’ eyes went wide as he watched the ceremony, “It’s so pretty.” he whispered before grabbing his phone out to take a picture of the Christmas Tree. He examined the picture and showed it to Axel. 

“It looks really nice. You wanna get our tree this weekend?” Axel asked. 

“Can we? Are we getting a real tree or fake one?” Roxas asked. 

Axel shrugged, “We can head up to the mountains and get a real one if you’d like. Or a fake one, whichever you prefer.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Roxas stood up and faced away from the tree and motioned for Axel to stand up. He turned his phone back onto camera mode and held it out, positioning his phone until both he and Axel were in the frame. He snapped a couple photos and when he was satisfied with the pictures he pocketed his phone. 

Later that week, when their plastic, frost painted tree stood proudly in their living room with colorful lights, Axel took Roxas’ phone and printed out one of the selfies they had taken at the festival. He cut it out in a heart shape and placed it inside the ornament. 

He gave Roxas the ornament to hang up on the tree, who eagerly placed it in the middle of the tree, so it was the first thing people saw. 

“Our first Christmas.” Roxas grinned. 

Axel just laughed, kissing Roxas’ head before hugging him.


End file.
